The Poke Saga: Legend of Sinnoh
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: Hikari is a young girl who accidentally finds herself on a Pokemon journey. What happens when she falls in love with a beautiful blonde woman and ends up having to combat an evil that threatens to destroy the universe? Novelization of Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Before I tell you my story, I feel I need to get something off my chest. That is the fact that I am, in fact, a lesbian. If that statement didn't make you instantly stop wanting to read this story, then you may now be wondering "Why is this so important you put it as the first sentence?" Well, I've always been treated like dirt because of my sexual orientation. People call me "disgusting" or "sinful" or things like that entirely because of something I can't control. So, I figured I'd get it out in the open now so that those who think that can stop reading before they get invested in the story and then become hurt when they discover I fall in love with and marry a girl later in this story.

That said, I've read a few other autobiographies about Pokemon trainers as I was studying to write my own and I noticed one particular thing about most of them: they all start at the start of the person's Pokemon journey. Is that because no one has an interest in their life before they were a trainer? They also don't talk much about after their journey, is that the same? Are people not interested in your life after your journey ended? Well, if that's so, then you might want to skip ahead a bit, because I'm going to tell you a lot about my life.

For those who didn't read the author name on the book, as I know many people don't, my name is Kato Hikari. That is to say, for those who aren't from the Nippon Islands, my name is Hikari Kato. I'll be using the traditional manner of Nippon for names in this story. That means last names will be first and first names last, like "Kato Hikari". I suppose, if the translators for other regions want to change it, they can, but I'd prefer they didn't. I feel it gives you a real feel for the world we live in that way.

That said, I was born in a place called Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region. For those unfamiliar with Nippon, Sinnoh is the northern-most island and because of that is also the coldest. Whereas Hoenn is in the south and closer to the equator and thus warm most of the year around, Sinnoh is closer to the north pole and is thus cold most of the year. That's not to say it is always cold. Our summer is pretty warm, getting around 30 degrees or so like Hoenn, just instead of getting down to only 25 degrees in the winter like Hoenn does, it gets down -12 degrees. Of course, I'm using the metric system for that, for those not in a region that uses it.

Twinleaf Town was a small town, and even to this day it remains such. The town was established many years ago by our grandfathers. Not many have moved into the town since its creation, so most of those who live there were born and raised there. As I noted, I was one such person. I was born the daughter of Kato Ayako. My mother had never married and I was born because of a relationship gone wrong.

Despite this, though, my mother loved me a lot. She never held any resent towards me for the actions of my father. I say that because it seems common that such things do happen, or at least in the experiences I've seen in my life. My mother worked very hard as a farmer and I have to thank Moto Jun, my best friend, and his family for helping support my mother through the first years of having me as a child.

The Moto family helped my mother pay for bills and even watched me when my mother couldn't do it herself. Jun and I became very close friends because of this. Jun was only about a year older then me, and my mother sometimes would even try to refuse help from the Motos because of it, but they wouldn't let her. In the end, my mother managed to obtain enough money through farming to be able to support our family as well as repay her debts to the Motos, despite their objections about doing so.

As Jun and I grew up together, we found ourselves experimenting with a lot of things that we would see on television. Yes, we experimented with just about anything you could imagine, ranging from sex to drinking and so on. It was during this time that I came to realize I couldn't love Jun, not in that way anyway. Truth be told, we never tried dating or anything; we just knew we weren't meant for each other.

It wasn't long after that realization that I discovered the truth about my orientation. I discovered it one day when I was attending school. I had gone to use the bathroom one day and there was another girl there in the bathroom. I don't really understand what happened, but I know that what was supposed to be a routine trip to the bathroom ended up with me on the ground in a stall having sex with the other girl. In truth, I hadn't wanted to do it, and I would probably go as far as to say I was raped by her that day. Still, despite that, it made me realize one thing: I wanted that experience again.

Rather, I wanted a consensual experience with a girl, not a rape. When I turned 15, I did end up in a small relationship with another girl. She was a red-head with spiky hair. When we weren't at school, and thus she wasn't dressed in her school uniform, she liked to wear an orange vest with a red long-sleeved shirt under it. She would also wear blue jeans and liked to keep a pair of sunglasses either on her head or on her face. We were very into each other and, yes, we even had sex quite a few times.

Still, she couldn't come out to her family about her orientation and the closer we got, the more worried she became that someone would find out. In the end, she was right to be worried. We got caught one day by someone she thought was her friend. That person turned around and told the entire school about it. From there, it got back to her parents and her parents shipped her off to a "correctional camp". Unfortunately, you can't fix something that isn't broken, and when the depression from the camp got too bad for her... she took her own life.

After that, I vowed never to fall in love again. I didn't want to hurt anyone else or get anyone else hurt. Luckily, my mother was okay with me being a lesbian. She was completely supportive of me stating "No matter what other people say, I love you no matter what. You'll always be my daughter." As I would later discover, my mother was somewhat of a bisexual herself, preferring men but apparently she had had a few flings with women herself when she was young.

That said, my story is almost caught up to the beginning of my Pokemon journey. It was the beginning of fall, September to be exact. It was my eighteenth birthday to be even more exact. The Motos had given me a party and after we got home, my mother produced a small gift for me.

"Mom, I can't accept this," I spoke as I stared at the beautiful silver necklace she had given me. It was a long silver chain that had a heart-shaped garnet on the end of it. It had been something my mother had owned for a long time, exactly how long I didn't know. I just remember her always having it and wearing it, and I suppose I should have realized she hadn't been that day. It was my mother's most precious possession.

"You can," Mother spoke as she smiled. "You're 18 now, Hikari. It's time for you to have it."

I hugged my mother and she embraced me. She helped me put it on and I stared at it. It was such a beautiful thing and I almost felt like I could feel all of the memories my mother had had with it. That locket became my most precious possession after that.

It was a month later, I was watching television and a special report was airing on it. Apparently, some months before, a red Gyarados had appeared in the middle of the Lake of Rage in the Johto Region. It had been a huge thing because it had whipped up terrible storms and produced horrendous screeches. It was as if the Gyarados had been in pain. The reporters said that no one knew what had happened to it, just that two trainers had rushed into the Lake of Rage one day when no one dared to enter. It's said that after they went in, the Gyarados disappeared.

The reporters stated that they had interviewed both of the trainers, but both denied any involvement in the situation and had even stated they didn't know where the Gyarados had gone. Because of this, despite the event having occurred two months prior, they were still searching for it.

Now, you may wonder what is so unique about a red Gyarados but that's exactly what is so rare about it. Most Gyarados are blue in color, but this one was red and its scales seemed to sparkle in the light. Apparently, a new thing had begun to surface lately, a genetic mutation people were calling "The Shiny Effect". It causes a discoloration in a Pokemon and also makes their skin, fur, etc. shine in sunlight. No one knows the cause of it because every Pokemon that has had this discoloration has also vanished shortly after its discovery.

As the documentary finished up with "And to this day, the red Gyarados still alludes us. Who knows if we will ever discover what really happened here?" and the credits began to roll, there was a knock on my door. I had been sitting in the middle of my room, sitting in the "seiza" position. That is, I had been sitting with my knees bent and angled off to either side of my body as opposed to sitting on them directly. That particular day, it was late in the day, roughly about 7 o'clock or so, so I had already changed into a pink nightgown that wasn't much more then a spaghetti strap dress that ended at about my knees.

"Coming," I called out as I stood to my feet and walked over to the door. I barely even opened it before Jun barrelled through the door, almost knocking me over.

"Did you see that? Please tell me you were watching that documentary," Jun frantically spoke out.

"Yes, I was watching it, Jun." I waved my hands to try to calm him down. "Why? What's the big deal?"

"That red Gyarados was in a lake, right? We live right next to a lake, too. Something like that was hiding in the Lake of Rage, what if something like it is in our lake? We could be famous for finding it!"

"Jun..." I sighed. "Look, there's nothing hiding in our lake. If there was, it would have been found by now. That red Gyarados was probably a normal Magikarp at one point, and it wasn't until it evolved that it became something special. If anything in our lake is like that, we wouldn't know it and we wouldn't find it."

"But we could become famous if we did find it! What if there's a legendary Pokemon waiting there? You know the legends."

There was a legend that three beings of great power existed somewhere here in Sinnoh. They were three legendary Pokemon: Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. Supposedly they lived in lakes, but no one has ever found them. "Yes, I do know the legends but-"

Jun grabbed me by the arm. "Then no time to waste, we have to find one of them!" He pulled me and rushed me down the stairs and out the door without giving me a chance to so much as put shoes on. Jun rushed me out of Twinleaf Town and off to the northwest where Lake Verity was.

When we arrived, Jun stopped running, finally giving me a chance to pull my arm away from him and catch my breath. Again, it was October at night, which meant it was cold. Worse, we were next to a lake and the cold air from the lake made it even colder here. I shivered as I wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing my arms. "Damn it, Jun, you could have at least let me put on a jacket or something."

"Wait, look." Jun pointed ahead and I turned. In front of us was a man dressed in what I thought was a space suit of some kind. The whole thing was black except the chest which was grey. He had spiky hair that appeared grey as well, making me assume he was an older man.

"If only they knew what lied here," the man spoke in a very monotone way. "The raw, legendary power that resides here in this lake, if they only knew of it..."

"Who is he?" I whispered to Jun.

"I don't know," Jun didn't even whisper back. Instead, after saying that, he called out, "Hey! You there!"

The man turned, his dark eyes looking at us with a deep glare. His face showed no expression upon it, yet it felt like he was trying to stare us down. "And what is it you two want?" In everything he said, his voice remained monotone.

"We came here to look for the Legendary Lake Pokemon!" Jun spoke up. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The man smirked, yet his voice remained monotone. "Really now? You two kids think you can find the Lake Pokemon?" He shook his head, his face returning to its neutral position. "No, you are but meer fools. Return to your homes, this isn't some game." The man started to walk towards us.

"I asked who you were and what you were doing here."

"I heard you the first time, but I have no reason to answer. Now, run along."

"Not until you tell us who you are and why you're here!" Jun shouted, getting into a defensive position.

"I have no reason to bother with you." After that, he turned and began to walk away from us.

"Hey! Come back here!" Jun went to rush ahead, but I grabbed him and held him back.

"Leave him alone, Jun, it's not worth it," I demanded.

Jun growled and folded his arms. "I don't like him."

"He's gone, that's all that matters. We should be gone, too. It's freezing out here." I returned to shivering.

"But we haven't even started looking for the Lake Pokemon yet."

"Jun... you dragged me out here in a nightgown. For Arceus' sake, I'm not even wearing anything under it. I'm practically standing outside naked in -7 degree weather! I'm cold, okay? Tomorrow, in the morning, if you want to come back out here again, I'll actually get dressed in something warm and come with you. We can spend the warm bit of the day looking for the Lake Pokemon, but right now, I need to get home and inside before I catch a...a..." I sneezed. "...A cold..."

Jun sighed. "All right, fine, let's go home."

The door slammed as I marched it, shivering rather violently. I sneezed. "Hikari, are you okay?" Mother asked as she rushed up to me.

"F-fine...just c-cold... Stupid J-Jun made me go to the l-lake with him..." I stuttered as I shivered.

"In your nightgown? That's terrible." Mother grabbed a blanket off the couch and covered me in it. "Come on, I'll get you some hot chocolate."

We made our way to the kitchen and I sat down at the table. Mom made up some of her special hot chocolate that I loved a lot and set the cup in front of me. I sipped it. I could feel the warm drinking go down my throat and through my body. "Thanks, Mom."

"I don't understand why Jun keeps doing things like this to you..." Mom spoke as she sat down at the table opposite of me. "I mean, who in their right mind takes a person out into the cold in nothing but a nightgown?"

"He wasn't thinking, Mom... It's okay, sometimes his body just gets ahead of his brain."

"Well, he needs to stop doing that. You could have caught a cold out there."

"I'm fine, Mom." I sneezed. "Really."

"Something tells me you're not going to be saying that tomorrow."

"I'm fine, honest. I'm just cold, that's all."

"Well, we'll see about that tomorrow. Once your done with that, you should head straight up to bed. You might even want to consider actually wearing something to bed today since you were out in the cold so long." Yeah, that's a thing I didn't mention either. When I'm on my period, I wear panties to bed, but when I'm not, I sleep naked. I don't really know why, it's just a thing I developed a habit of. It might be because Mom does the same thing, which is why she's never said anything about it, but I don't know.

I sighed. "All right..." I finished my hot chocolate shortly after, then, as Mom had instructed, I headed up into my room and buried myself in my blankets without taking my gown off. It didn't take long before I slipped into peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was running, running through an infinite darkness. Behind me were two large red eyes that were chasing after me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, "Someone, anyone, save me!" But there was no one around. The beast behind me growled with a deep, guttural growl. I knew not what it was, but I knew it wanted me. I continued to run through the darkness when three bright lights appeared before me. I felt a sense of peace coming from them, and I knew that if I could reach them I would be safe.

Something grabbed my leg and I screamed as I fell to the ground. Still, I clawed and crawled, trying to escape the beast behind me. The eyes grew ever closer, and finally they reached me. I turned, seeing them hovering above me, the creature's breath upon my bare skin. I screamed as the eyes engulfed me.

"Hikari?" I heard my Mom call from the door to my room. I looked around, my brain now processing my surroundings. I was in my room, lying on my bed, still dressed in the gown from the night before. My breath was heavy and my heart was racing as I realized it had all been a dream. Mom knocked loudly, then opened the door, seeing me sitting in my bed. "Are you all right?" she asked as she rushed over to me.

"Fine, fine..." I nodded as I quickly answered.

"You were screaming."

"Just had a bad dream, that's all."

My Mom nodded, then began to stroke my hair. "How are you feeling today?"

I blinked a little as I turned to my clock, noticing it was now early in the morning. I had apparently slept soundly the entire night, a thing that didn't normally happen. You see, I have insomnia, so I only sleep a couple hours at a time. Sometimes, I'll sleep for two hours and then be awake for the entire rest of the day. That's why it was so remarkable that I had slept so long. "I'm fine." I shifted and suddenly the entire world spun around me. I grabbed my head. "Oh...not so fine..."

My Mom quickly put her hand to my head. "Oh my, you're burning up." She laid me down and covered me up. "Just lie still a moment." She got up and rushed off. A moment later, she returned with a warm bowl of water and a cloth that she dipped in the bowl and then laid on my forehead. She then pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. After a moment, she took it out. "Oh my, 38.33 degrees... you've got quite a fever going on there."

I groaned. Had I really gotten sick after that outing last night? I didn't have to wonder for long as I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Needless to say, my stomach decided to empty its contents into the toilet. "Ugh..." I groaned.

Mom walked over and lifted me up from the toilet and carried me back to my room. She laid me back in bed and covered me again. "It's been a long time since you were sick last."

"Yeah, 3 years without being sick...and now it all decides to come back and hit me with a vengeance..."

Mom giggled. "You're not that sick. You just feel like it because you haven't been sick in so long."

There was a knock at my bedroom door. "Hikari?" I heard Jun's voice call.

I groaned. "Jun... not now, I'm sick thanks to you dragging me out there yesterday!"

Jun slowly opened the door and looked at me. "Oh... I'm sorry..." He stepped up to me, his head hung in shame. "I didn't really think..."

"No, Jun, you didn't think," I barked at him. "You never really think. Almost everything you do is out of impulse instead of out of thought. You need to settle down, slow down, and think before you act." I groaned. "And my head is throbbing..."

Mom rushed off and grabbed some cold medicine for me. "Hikari is right, Jun. You have a really bad habit of not thinking." Mom looked to Jun once I had taken some of the horrible medicine she gave me. "I like you, and I think you're a great person, but you keep doing these things. As a mother, it's really hard for me to not want to smack you and tell your ass to leave because of it. However, I still feel that I owe your family for helping me so long ago, and I know you really care for Hikari. That's why I haven't said anything before. However, I am saying something now. If you don't fix this problem, I'm going to start getting very upset."

Jun nodded and gave a bow. "I'm sorry, Ms. Kato."

I sighed. "What did you want anyway, Jun? No, let me guess, you wanted to check the lake again..."

Jun nodded. "I was hoping we could go and search it."

I reached for the remote control of my television. "Jun, I'm going to be honest with you... How exactly do you plan to search a lake for a Pokemon during October? It's cold outside and the lake is going to be freezing cold. You'd probably get Hypothermia if you got into it."

Jun looked as though he was about to speak, but then he closed his mouth and thought for a moment.

"My point exactly." I turned the television on.

"This just in," the person on the TV spoke. "Professor Rowan has stated that he will be returning to the Sinnoh region at the beginning of November. His long six-year research project he's been on is finally over." The TV switched to a video of Professor Rowan standing in front of a pulpit. He was a tall man, much taller then me, but then I was pretty short. You see, I'm roughly about 162 centimeters tall while Jun is almost 178 centimeters tall. Professor Rowan, on the other hand, was even taller. Last I heard, he was 182 centimeters tall.

Professor Rowan was also getting on in his years. He was roughly around sixty years of age, and his hair had gone gray a long time ago. Beyond being tall, he was also big. That's not to say he was fat, though. In fact, he only had a minor pudge, but he was big. He had big arms and legs, which you could tell by looking at the size of his sleeves and pants. He wore a suit along with a brown trench coat over top of it. And lastly, he had a rather pronounced moustache on his face along with blue eyes.

"I am glad to see you all here as this leg of my research comes to an end," Rowan spoke as he addressed a crowd around him. "I must say, it has been some time since I spoke to a crowd. My research these last few years has been on something that has baffled us all for a rather long time. You see, my field of study, if you do not know, is in evolution. In that regard, I have recently made a startling discovery. It seems that 90% of known Pokemon are linked together in some way through evolution. This, of course, leaves the question of why the other 10% are not. It seems that the majority of those that are not are Legendaries. This begs the question of what it is that is so different about Legendary Pokemon that makes them not evolve.

"My research has been to test some theories on evolution based on that. It seems that evolution must be for one of two things: Either it is a matter of maturity in a Pokemon, as we seem to see in the idea of say a Charmander evolving until it becomes a Charizard, or it is a matter of an 'incomplete being' becoming 'more complete'. To this, I have not yet been able to discern, but I assure you that I am, without a doubt, working on it. These past six years have been a great way to study all of this, but now I must step back and spend some time looking over the information I have obtained from my experiments. I will say more when I know more." Professor Rowan gave a bow and walked off.

"That Professor Rowan sure is something, isn't he?" I asked as I grabbed the remote again.

"He sure is," Jun responded excitedly. "And he'll be coming back at the beginning of next month! Oh! Maybe I can meet him when he comes back. I hear he has a lab not far from here in Sandgem Town."

"Maybe." I flipped the channel a few times before coming upon a channel displaying a Pokemon battle. I found myself staring quite heavily at the TV at that moment. On the screen was an absolutely stunning woman. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black shirt of some kind. The exact design of the shirt I was unsure of because she had a black coat on over the shirt that was clasped by a button in the center of her bust. However, from the button up, you could see the skin of her chest, so I guessed it had to be some kind of low-cut top. My eyes seemed to focus on her chest for a moment as I observed how big she was. It wasn't that her chest was huge or anything, but she was certainly bigger then me. Of course, I had a rather small chest myself.

The woman had long blonde hair that flowed out in several directions as it came down near her knees. She had beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle on the television, and around her neck was a fluffy black scarf. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" the woman spoke with a smirk as she pulled a pokeball out from under her coat.

The camera then split, showing her opponent on one side of the screen while continuing to display her on the other side. Her opponent was a man wearing a red suit. He wore a pair of purple-tinted sunglasses, and his purple hair was long for a guy, coming almost down to his shoulders. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment, Cynthia. I've beaten the rest of the Elite Four, and now only their champion remains! I will defeat you and take over the reign of Sinnoh Champion at last!"

"If you're so sure, call forth your first Pokemon, Lucian. Let's see what you can do."

"Mr. Mime, let's go!" Lucian shouted, tossing a pokeball forward. The pokemon that came out of it was a short pink-headed Pokemon with a white body. It had long, lanky arms and legs and two blue horn-like things on its head.

"Spiritomb! Prepare to fight!" Cynthia tossed the pokeball in her hand forward, releasing a small stone. However, it wasn't the stone that was the Pokemon. From out of the stone came a gaseous creature. It's body was nothing more then a swirl of purple gas. A pair of glowing, green, cruel-looking eyes appeared in the gas, followed by a crooked and jagged mouth that also glowed green. Small orbs appeared around the face in the cloud of gas, and Lucian looked immediately terrified. "What's wrong, were you expecting something else? I've watched your fights, Lucian. How far did you think a team of Psychic Pokemon would get you?"

"M-my Psychic Pokemon will defeat you!"

"Spiritomb, Dark Pulse!"

A dark swirl of energy shot from Spiritomb's mouth, striking the Mr. Mime. It screamed in pain and agony before collapsing from a single shot.

"Mr. Mime, return!" Lucian quickly recalled his unconscious Pokemon. "I have some Pokemon who aren't purely Psychic as I'll show you! Come on out Gallade!" He tossed a pokeball forward, releasing a white and green Pokemon. It's arms were long and formed into guards, and on its head was a sort of fin of some kind. It was fairly awkward to look at. "Drain Punch!"

Gallade rushed forward and swung its arm at the gas, but its arm passed right through it.

Cynthia shook her head with a sigh. "Yes, please, go ahead, using a Fighting-type move on a Ghost-type."

"B-but, Spiritomb is also a Dark-type! That should have hurt it!"

"Sorry, but it's still a ghost. Your free to try to punch gas if you want, but I'm afraid it won't be very effective. Spiritomb, Dark Pulse again."

Gallade screamed in agony as the swirl of darkness struck it the same as had happened to Mr. Mime. Gallade dropped to a knee from the attack. It struggled to try to stand for a moment, but its strength finally gave out.

"So, what will you send out next? Your Bronzong? It's Gyro Ball is about your only chance of defeating my Spiritomb, after all. Too bad it won't do much to it."

Lucian growled. "I won't give up! Bronzong!" From out of the pokeball came an odd blue pokeball. It was shaped similar to a bell with two arms on the side.

"Shadow Ball."

Before Lucian could even react, a ball of purple gas shot out of Spiritomb's mouth and struck Bronzong hard. It struggled to keep itself floating as the pain from the ghostly ball shot through its body. Unfortunately, it was too much for it. The poor thing had never had a chance. It dropped to the ground only a moment later. It was at that moment that Lucian hung his head. Lucian's two remaining Pokemon were pure Psychic types, and neither could even touch the Spiritomb because of its Dark-type side. Lucian raised his hand to forfeit.

"The Challenger, Lucian, has forfeited the match! The win goes to the Champion, Cynthia!" the announcer proclaimed. Cynthia returned her Spiritomb and walked away without a word, leaving Lucian standing there on his own. The crowd cheered as they witnessed their champion win yet another victory.

"Wow!" Jun shouted. "Did you see that? That girl is mad strong! I heard our Champion was strong, but she took that guy down without even a thought!"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked as I snapped out of my stupor. Whereas I know what occurred in the battle because of Jun explaining it to me afterwards, the truth was, I had been so busy looking at her, at Cynthia, that I had missed the entire thing.

"You were too busy focusing on that blonde girl, weren't you?"

I blushed. "N-no! That's not it at all! I totally wasn't busy looking at Cynthia! ... And imagining her naked..."

Jun snorted at first, then burst out laughing. "Oh my Arceus, Hikari. Really? You have the hots for that girl?"

I turned away from Jun. "Sh-she was really beautiful... and she had some nice boobs..."

Jun continued to laugh at that.

"I-it's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, Hikari, it's just... I know you're a lesbian and all, but you've never talked that way about anyone before, not even your last girlfriend." Jun sat down next to me and smiled. "Hey, if you're that interested in her, why not take on the League Challenge? You could collect the badges, fight the Elite Four, and then, when you get to finally meet Cynthia in battle, you can profess your love for her. Then you two will get married and have babies, and live happily ever after!"

I shoved Jun off the bed. "You know that's impossible! First of all, we're girls, we couldn't have children. Second of all, I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again after what happened to Zoey!"

Jun sighed. "Hikari... you can't keep beating yourself up over that. That wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't fallen in love with her, she'd still be alive today. So, yes, I can beat myself up over it, because it damn well was my fault." My head began to spin again. "You know what? I'm really not feeling good... can you please go? I need to rest." I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

"All right, but you know, there's nothing wrong with falling in love. Who knows, maybe Cynthia is a lesbian, too, and you two could totally be together." Jun stroked my hair a couple of times. "Hey, when Professor Rowan comes back, I'm going to march over to Sandgem Town and get him to give me a Pokemon. If you want to try getting together with Cynthia, you can come with me. We could both get starter Pokemon and then be able to journey on and collect the badges and fight the Elite Four."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Well, just think about it, okay? You've got a couple of weeks to decide." After that, I heard Jun leave the room and I grumbled. Jun didn't understand. He was straight, though, he hadn't really ever shown much interest in sex, so I was starting to think he might be asexual. Still, whatever the case was, I felt that he couldn't possibly understand how I felt. After all, I had been the cause of the death of my last girlfriend. Something like that just doesn't go away. It wasn't long before I found myself slipping into sleep once more.


End file.
